


【警探組】「Confession」

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 宗教AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 神父ｘ修女(惡魔)請看白夜的設定↓https://www.plurk.com/p/mzhvth此為噗浪安價完成的文，謝謝大家陪我玩:)-------------------------------------------------





	【警探組】「Confession」

他信神卻也不信，雖每次於七日那天口口聲聲祈禱與讚嘆他的主，在這個偏僻的村中主持著端莊盛大的禮拜，但安德森從不相信祂的存在，無論是所謂的神或者撒旦──他對任何事情都抱有一絲的質疑。

但這個與神相似卻迥異的存在讓他開始相信某些事物是所謂的真實。

「阿......嗯，神父、安德森神父。」

眼前身穿著修女服的青年背對他跨坐於身，纖瘦卻不顯嬌弱的腰肢弓著漂亮的弧度，如枯槁般的蝠翼從修女服的背上的開口露出，像極了黑夜中的鬼爪子，在每次的呻吟一同顫動下擦過他的鼻尖，祂渾身上下散發著某種異常的甜香，而當自己回過神時，他的雙手已經扣住了那形狀姣好的髖部用力將自己埋入那個吸人的小穴中。

「操，康納我不是說過......，不准對我用這個嗎？」漢克幾乎是咬牙切齒的將這句話從齒縫中擠出，但跟他口中帶著怒意的態度不同，他的雙手及熾熱的性器似乎更加的興致高昂，而他鼻尖持續縈繞著那甜膩而誘人的香氣。

惡魔。

「對不起，安德森神父、但我真的......，唔、忍不住，這個沒辦法......沒辦法、滿足......嗯嗚。」他當然知道祂所謂的那個是甚麼，在每一次頂入到最深處他都能感受到那個塑膠玩具的存在，而那東西幾乎就埋在他柔軟肉穴中的最深處──他並不想知道那東西為何沒有拿出來。

他可以在每次操幹到溫暖肉穴的深處時，感受著那震動的事物帶給他背德般的快意。

「你這個......、貪婪的穢生之物。」他抽回了些許神智捏了捏掛在胸前的十字架而拉回了身體的少許控制權，但他知道自己現在這個樣子不可能停下，漢克啞著嗓子朝著那撐在自己身上扭著屁股的惡魔命令道:「起來，你給我起來。」

康納聳著肩膀，他幾乎快站不起身，有些勉強的扶著告解室的門巍巍顫顫的站了起來，原本深入後穴的性器在他起身的動作下滑出，流出了折射著燈光的水珠，帶著淫糜的色彩，那東西仍有精神的昂揚著，密閉而狹小的告解室裡頭也只能夠讓兩個成年男子稍稍擠著站在一起，他的每口呼吸都無法避開惡魔身上一直散發著的甜蜜飢餓。

身著修女服的惡魔雙手扶著落鎖的門扉，臀部卻在沒有神父的命令下抬高，那側邊半開的衣裳讓祂白皙的大腿若隱若現，上頭原本應該是固定大腿襪的綁帶上多了個跳蛋的控制器，而突然安靜下來後安德森神父可以更清楚地聽到埋在惡魔體內的塑膠玩意不斷震動發出的嗡嗡聲響。

「安德森神父......、漢克......，請、請滿足我，......請傾聽我這汙穢不堪的生物......，唔嗚，的告解。」康納只能勘勘依靠著眼前薄薄且又不隔音的板子站穩身子，哆哆嗦嗦的大腿可以清楚看見已經被濡濕的衣袍甚至還能滴滴落下帶著異香的液體──那是惡魔分泌出的甜香，代表著祂的飢餓以及不滿足──祂說著便從衣襬中露出的尾巴勾向了瞪著他一言不發的人類。

「放肆！」一直沒有說話的人類一把拉住了那欲伸向自己的尾巴，他聽到如預期般帶著哭腔的呻吟輕哼，祂總是用這種方式誘惑他、讓他不得不依著這個該死的惡魔，然後自己即使不願還是會餵飽祂。

雖一切的源頭也是自己造的孽。

安德森神父帶著些許的怒意、煩躁、還有一些說不清道不明的情緒，他伸手拉高了惡魔的尾巴、帶開了那現在顯得有些礙事的修女服飾，露出了裡頭仍不斷吐露著液體的小穴，人類再次用自己昂揚的凶器擠入了惡魔似乎永遠吃不飽的口中。

「阿......，漢克、好脹，唔......。」與神父相反的憤怒，康納發出了幾近歡愉的嘆息，他仰起了頭將自己貼上了帶著冰涼的門，感受著後頭人類猛烈的撞擊，而每一下祂都可以感覺到那震動的東西頂著自己最敏感的位置，祂幾乎無法好好站穩，但尾巴被人類硬拉著，祂也只能維持著臀部翹高的姿態被後頭的神父操幹著。

這個姿勢過於辛苦了，康納在漢克一個律動的抽出時祂撲騰了原本安分伏在身旁的短翅，打的人類有些措手不及。

「媽的康納，你搞甚麼！」漢克下意識的用手防住了臉部這個脆弱的位置，然後他感覺自己被一股力量推倒在後頭的椅子上。

「還不夠......，漢克、神父......，還要。」惡魔爬上了他的身體，一隻手壓制著人類有些掙扎的身軀，另隻手撩起了衣服，他看到那雙白蔥般的大腿如同失禁的濕透，清澈帶著甜香的液體沿著大腿綿延滑落，在人類尚未有所動作前，祂先湊上了嘴，輕輕的叼住了人類的上唇輕吮著，然後安德森神父感受到自己再度被溫暖過了頭的事物包覆起來。

惡魔的甜香幾乎完全佈滿了整個狹小的告解室，人類被這味道沖得有些失神，所以沒有來得及阻止惡魔在他身上的所有行為。

「唔，好棒...漢克.......，喜歡。」在鵝黃的燈光下將康納照的有些朦朧，甚至身著修女服的惡魔居然帶著些許神聖感，但祂現在正騎在自己的老二上不知廉恥的扭動著腰，口中喃喃著的是那對於飢餓的無法忍受，琥珀色的雙眸映著自己也有些失神的面龐。

媽的，安德森神父暗罵，這個惡魔太過得寸進尺了。

「康納！」漢克朝著雙眼幾乎有些失神的惡魔喊了一聲，但沉迷於快感以及漸漸帶著某些滿足快意的惡魔並沒有完全聽入，祂只有哼哼幾聲表示回應，然後身下動作沒有停止，這個姿勢祂可以將那大得多的陰莖完全吞入，也不知道是不是神父的錯覺，他似乎可以看到祂的腹部被頂出了形狀。

眼見惡魔幾乎無視了他的命令，漢克的雙手原是扶在康納的腰側，感受著惡魔在每次扭腰頂弄時微微顫抖的身體，然後他順著過於滑膩的皮膚抓住了大小適宜的臀辦稍稍揉捏著。

「我說過了，康納。」隨著人類的話語一落＂啪！＂的一聲脆響被帶起，惡魔只感覺到臀部熱辣辣的刺麻，祂發出了沙啞的壓抑驚呼。

康納來不及抗議或著發出其他的語言，連續巴掌聲響起，祂並沒有餘韻計算人類到底打了幾下，但祂知道安德森神父的懲罰通通落在了同個位置，那熱辣辣的疼痛刺麻感讓祂幾乎無法控制的弓起了身體、裏頭的肉穴更加緊緊的吸吮著炙熱的性器，祂並沒有所謂的羞恥、自尊，但這時候祂知道了眼前這個祂渴望、戀慕著的人類正在生氣。

「對不起......，漢克，不要討厭我。」惡魔不知是疼的還是埋在身體裡的東西太過深入而爽的，祂在每次說話以及動作時都帶著輕顫及哆嗦，纖長的睫毛上帶著淚珠，在每次眨眼時掉落在他身上，似乎因為沒那麼飢餓了，神父沒再聞到那過於黏膩的氣息──這是在惡魔湊上前時他突然這麼想到。

祂不需要由口進食食物，所以祂口中的氣味與其他人的比起來過於乾淨且帶著某種異常的甜香，漢克看著祂伸出了如同蛇信般分岔的舌尖，輕輕舔弄、濡濕著他顯得有些乾燥的嘴唇，帶著些許可憐兮兮的討好。

康納沒有遭到漢克的拒絕，祂帶著小心翼翼的吻上了人類一直以來總是緊抿著的唇，比起自己的，他的唇帶上了些許厚度，還沒有感受的更多，祂就被奪去了呼吸。

人類咬住了惡魔的舌尖，然後帶入了自己的口腔中舔弄輾壓刺激，他用著舌頭描繪那與人類不同構造的舌、舌苔的觸感，以及在侵入對方口腔時嚐到的如同酒液的清香、還有上頭那過於尖銳的利齒，他們的呼吸在親吻間漸漸急促，但卻互相融合，分離時帶著一絲銀光即斷。

「你真是.......。」老神父發出了無奈的嘆息。

祂深知人類的弱點，而一次次的利用他的心軟，目的也僅只是想待在他身邊。

「很抱歉，漢克。」惡魔再次伸出了舌頭舔去了落在唇邊的津液，然後他帶起了神父的手摸向了自己的面龐，感受著上頭粗糙的硬繭，「但我想要的是你，而不是那些玩具。」

「你總是用著這張嘴說些蠱惑人的話，惡魔。」漢克皺起眉，並伸手捏住了祂未伸回的舌尖，然肉伸入康納過於溫暖的口腔內攪動著，在靜謐的室內中帶出了色情的水聲。

「唔、唔嗯......。」惡魔嗚咽著嗓子，朝著人類發出可憐兮兮的求饒，那無法閉上的嘴也無法阻止持續分泌的唾液溢出而從下巴滑落，此時的惡魔看起來狼狽極了。

但人類沒有就此放過祂，已經停歇一陣子的下身開始挺動，漢克就著這姿勢可以清楚看到祂下面不知饜足的小穴吞吐著他的陰莖的樣貌，那被撐大到皺褶幾乎被碾平的猙獰模樣，讓他幾乎腦袋一熱的就更加深深頂入了柔軟潮濕的肉穴中，感受著肉壁緊緊包覆著他的溫暖濕熱。

康納感絕自己被由上而下的完全支配，背後短小的蝠翼幾乎毫無章法地拍打著，口中溢出的語言破碎成斷斷的呻吟，祂從被迫張口而後開始試著啜吮著帶著鹹味、佈著粗繭、以及些許書本氣味的手指，臣服於男人佔有自己的一切。

祂輕顫著過長的睫毛，眼神中帶著的是某種人類無法讀懂的情緒，然後祂挪開了原本撐在漢克身上的手，伸向了那佇立在前方可憐兮兮的性器，前方的小孔已經蓄滿了少許的液體，康納用著略長的指甲尖摳弄著小孔，然後帶著喘息以及紊亂的姿態──祂開始在祂所敬愛的神父面前自瀆。

呼吸在每次後頭的凶器頂弄時變的哽咽，祂的聲音未出口就變的破碎，手上的動作幾乎毫無章法、也沒有任何的餘韻去感受自己前頭的快感，祂口中叼著著人類的手指、後頭緊緊纏著人類的性器，在每次進出時都帶出了如同失禁的水量。

祂聽著人類也漸漸粗重的呼吸，康納微微睜開因忍受快感而緊閉著的雙眼，祂毫無心理準備的望向了那雙比起小鎮天空還要清澈的藍色，人類毫不迴避甚至帶著審視以及認真的神色直直看著祂的所有動作，那沒來由的激靈讓惡魔哆嗦的發出了壓抑的輕吟。

白濁的液體被惡魔抓在手裡，因為過多而擠出指縫外沿著稍稍疲軟的性器滑落，過多的快感從四肢湧向了腦袋，康納幾乎直不起腰而往後靠了些，祂鬆開了原本抓著衣襬，將手撐到人類的腿上，另隻沾滿了精液的手指順著自身的性器往下滑落在會陰處，這時漢克才發現那裏不知什麼時後那兒隱約開了一個小縫，裡頭正汩汩流出透明色的液體，從裏頭帶出的味道更加的濃膩且甜美。

「漢克.......，這裡也可以......。」惡魔吐出了誘惑般的囈語，明明口中還吮著他的手指，人類卻能清楚聽到祂的聲音，帶著蠱惑、於神的面前。

對於康納突然的高潮漢克也沒有多加理會了，他抽出了捏著舌尖的手指就往那持續冒水的地方伸去，他先在那剛開啟的縫輕刮，然後輕鬆進入了兩指在裏頭刮撓，裡頭溫暖的嚇人且不時流出的液體不一會兒就將他的手指沾滿，帶著過於膩味的香甜氣味再次縈繞於室內，那出水量就像是惡魔一直持續的失禁一般，將祂身上的修女服以及自己身上的神父袍弄的一蹋糊塗。

「阿......，唔、漢克。」祂的聲帶振動發出帶著顫音的呻吟但全數哽在喉頭，只吐出了一口長長的嘆息，祂白皙的雙頰到耳後、以及那被衣領遮住露出部分的後頸燒紅，祂幾乎是懇求的呢喃著他慕戀之人的名諱，用著舌尖發出的音調帶著誘惑、渴求以及慾望。

但這次安德森神父並沒有打算要滿足祂的每個要求。

他抽出了仍在那縫中探索的手指，然後雙手托起了那形狀姣好的臀部，在惡魔的驚呼聲中施力將祂抱起。

 

「咿！」突如其來的失重感讓祂下意識的撲騰了幾下那根本無法飛翔的蝠翼，然後修長的雙腿直接環掛在神父的腰上，原本毫無精神萎靡的尾巴順勢的繞上了托著祂臀部的手臂上。

因為體位的關係讓那粗長的性器更加深入體內，康納發出了像是鼻音般短促的輕哼，祂可以清楚的感受到那持續震動的跳蛋被塞到更加深處的位置，每一下的震動幾乎都像是貓在撓抓著，既不能止癢卻會讓祂更加飢渴。

「嘖，你比外表看起來更輕了些。」雖這麼說著，漢克仍有些吃力的稍稍喘著粗氣，開始用著那仍特有精神的性器操幹著眼前這個幾乎癱軟在他身上的惡魔。

「阿、阿，漢克......，我的神父、唔......，太快了、等、等等。」祂的聲音仍然沒有辦法拼出個正常的句子，平時伶牙俐齒的嘴現在只能發出如同小貓的細吟，帶著求饒、懇求，斷斷續續的聲音配合著祂被頂弄的頻率，仍能大略聽出祂所要表達的言語。「求您......，緩......唔、阿阿！」

碩大的頭部幾乎沒有離開過那柔軟潮濕的肉穴，在每次退出時像是不捨般的吸吮，用力操幹入時，卻又張開成他的形狀，即使口中發出了求饒，但在持續的操幹下，惡魔的身體幾乎已經為人類張開了所有，接納著那粗大的性器，而在每次的頂入都昭示著裏頭的塑膠玩具的存在，讓康納幾乎無法再發出除了鼻音之外的聲響。

漢克托著康納的臀部如同打樁機一般一下一下的頂弄著，伴隨著惡魔在耳邊的輕呼呻吟，還有越發粗重的、兩人的呼吸，康納幾乎仰起了脖子才沒有感覺到窒息，雖祂其實也不太需要呼吸，但那一陣陣的快感如同潮水湧起時就像要將祂滅頂。

祂的下腹傳來一陣緊縮感，惡魔知道自己又要再次被送上高潮，幾乎是夾緊了後穴承受著那不斷的撞擊，康納湊上前吻住了漢克微張的唇，感受著人類喘出的濁氣，交換著分泌過多的唾液，如同狡蛇般的舌尖纏上了人類，就像是訴說著祂的依戀。

漢克感覺康納帶著些許力道的啃咬著他深入於口腔內的舌尖，然後他嚐到了疼痛還有預期內的鐵銹味，聽著惡魔嘖嘖啜吮著人類舌頭上的滲出的鮮血，祂原本毫無血色的皮膚開始帶出了酡紅，帶著甜美的氣息稍緩，變成了如同陳年酒甕底的醇香。

「唔嗚！」人類猝不及防的將祂撞到了門上，康納的驚呼被漢克吞入，而在祂還未回過神時，漢克已經退出了那溫暖柔軟的後穴，退出時那似乎可吸人腦隨的軟肉仍緊緊吸附著他，似乎不願離開，拔出時甚至能聽到清脆的聲響。

「漢克......？」他腿軟的只能靠著牆壁往下慢慢滑落，現在連支撐倚靠於牆壁的力氣都沒有，稍稍站立就感到肢體痠軟，祂帶著疑惑的聲音翕張著已成艷紅色的雙唇，充滿著水氣的琥珀色眼眸望向了已經坐回椅子上的神父。

安德森神父稍稍擼動了幾下那幾近噴發的性器，白濁濃稠的液體就從小孔中噴湧而出，滴答地落在了早已沾滿了各種液體的黑色神父袍上頭，就像是無盡慾望中的原罪，神父此時的神情卻帶著些肅穆及高高在上的審視。

那是他在禮拜時或著是聽取村中信徒的告解時會有的神情，神父傾聽著人的罪惡、並代為接納及罪赦於眾，他的主過於寬容。

而祂的人類亦是。

惡魔爬起了身子，祂有些不適的扯出了一直埋在深處的塑膠玩具，然後用著酸軟的腰以及肢體讓自己慢慢的爬伏跪於神父的跟前，康納伸出了如同蛇信般的豔紅舌尖，舔去了沾染在衣服上以及性器上所有的白濁，祂的鼻尖縈繞著、充斥著屬於他的氣息，這讓祂感覺自己也將屬於他。

康納的動作過於小心，就如同最虔誠的信徒，祂用著肢體向著祂所敬愛的神父告解祂漫溢於心的慕戀。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
